A beautiful lie
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: suspiro reprimiendo un sollozo y le respondió.- ¿alguna…vez…te han utilizado solo para celar a alguien…para cumplir con tus ambiciones…por placer?-dijo con voz quebrada.-a mi si…no solo una, ni dos…sino 5 veces.-dijo, ahora eso si lo sorprendió…ser engañado y manipulado tantas veces era un dolor que el jamás podría imaginar y más si el realmente las amo...Reeditado
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui Roy-aoiryuux23 con la reescritura de A Beutiful lie, no tendra muchos cambios solo algunos menores pero el armado que tenia preevisto para esto cambio...habra algunos personajes de otros animes, asi que no se sorprendan, otra cosa...quizas sea muy oscura mi historia...no tengo la intensión de hacerlo ya que el Fanserve de fairy tail y el cannon no es asi, pero aclarando las cosas Roy sera, guardando las distancias, el itachi de fairy tail y quizas habra un poco de bashing pero solo a chicas de la serie.**

**sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail. **

* * *

En un bar de la ciudad de magnolia se encontraba un chico de cabellera blanca no mayor a los 25, con tez ligeramente morena con una capa que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un color exótico platino con alumnos ligeramente rasgados y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

El susodicho tenía horas sentado en la barra ahogándose en alcohol, al parecer ahogando sus penas.

-cantinero…deme otra.-exigió.

-tío…llevas más de 6 horas bebiendo el ron más fuerte que tengo ¿seguro que puedes pagármelo?-dijo el cantinero y el chico le arrojo un fajo de billetes.

-¿con esto alcanza?-

El cantinero se quedó callado y le sirvió más y así pasaron otras 2 horas llegando casi a la media noche cuando la curiosidad del hombre le gano y le pregunto al chico.

-chico… ¿Qué te paso para que te pusieras así?-pregunto.-he conocido gente que ahoga sus penas pero tú lo has llevado a un nuevo nivel…-dijo algo preocupado.-por cierto mi nombre el Robert señor…-

-Roy…solo Roy.-dijo y el mesero lo identifico.

-¡tú eres el medico de…!-dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡no digas eso!-le gruño.-si pudiera regresar el tiempo…nunca me hubiera unido a _ese_ lugar.-dijo con odio.

-chico… ¿me podrías decir que te paso?...veo mucho sufrir en tu corazón.-

Roy suspiro y reprimió un sollozo y le respondió.- ¿alguna…vez…te han utilizado solo para celar a alguien…para cumplir con tus ambiciones…por placer?-dijo con voz quebrada.

Robert no dijo nada…sabía muy bien lo que se sentía…ek, hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la gente le contaba sobre eso.

-a mi si…no solo una, ni dos…sino 5 veces.-dijo, ahora eso si lo sorprendió…ser engañado y manipulado tantas veces era un dolor que el jamás podría imaginar y más si el realmente las amo.

-¿puedo saber quiénes fueron la _perras_?-

-je…conoces a las "magnificas" y "honorables" princesas hadas de Fairy Tail.-pregunto.

-dices Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxer, Mirajene Strauss y Levy Mcgarden-dijo Robert.

-si…las mismas.-

-¿Qué con ellas?-

-que crees.-dijo y Robert amplio los ojos.

-¡ellas fueron, tus compañeras de gremio te hicieron eso!-

-ex-compañeras.-dijo con odio.

-¡dejaste Fairy Tail!-

-así es hasta queme en carne viva mi tatuaje del gremio que tenía en el pecho cerca de donde estaba mi corazón.-dijo mostrando una horrible marca de quemadura en su bíceps izquierdo.

-fue solo por eso…o hay algo más.-

-también porque me quitaron injustificadamente el derecho de aspirar a ser maestro del gremio...aunque estuve de acuerdo con que Gildartz fuera el Godaime y porque sabia que no le gustaria y se lo reboto a makarov y hacerlo el Rokudaime...no estuve de acuerdo con que Laxus despues del Daimatou Enbu tomara el mando como el Nanadaime, solo porque "_yo les sirves más como su as junto a Gildartz que como maestro_" hipócritas de mierda, yo fui el que descubrió que los vestigios de Zeref estaban resucitando, yo fui el que destruyo a los demonios Astaroth y Belial, fui también el que salvo a mi amigo Gildartz Clive de ser asesinado por Agnologia y uso el hechizo prohibido de **Sōzō Saisei** que Tsunade-sensei me enseño para salvar a aquellos que amaba para poder pelear al borde de la muerte contra el maldito dragon cuando ataco la isla tenrou despues de la guerra contra gremory heart.-

-wow…simplemente wow…no puedo creer todo lo que has hecho por tu ex gremio y ¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos los demás?-pregunto.-siempre escuchaba los destrozos de Salamander, las hazañas de Titania y los demás pero nunca de ti.-

-hmp…eso nunca me sorprendió…siempre querían que la generación "pura" de Fairy Tail fuera la idolatrada…no yo…la que esta manchada por la guerra y la muerte.-

-dime como empezó todo…aquí te escuchare…-dijo Robert.-después de todo…lo necesitas.-

Roy sonrió.-bueno todo comenzó hace 10 años en el X781…-

* * *

**bueno esta fue solo la introduccion, seran cortos ya que como roy no tiene papel relevante en el cannon de la historia calculo que solo seran como 20 o 25 capitulos no muy largo pero si consisos, bueno me despido se cuidan y comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**el 2 editado...no cambia mucho solo la linea del tiempo entre la finalizada 4 guerra ninja y el primer encuentro con los magos de fairy tail.**

**sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail.**

* * *

**Flashback hace 10 años.**

_Yo viajaba por un camino empedrado rumbo al puerto de Hargeon, venia del continente elemental…después de una larga y sangrienta lucha por fin la 4 guerra ninja habia terminado hace unos 5 años en ese entonces 15 ahora, sin mas que hacer decidí salir y buscar un lugar donde vivir y formar una familia._

_Fue una despedida muy conmovedora, todos mis amigos de graduación...aunque yo era 3 años mayor ademas de Neji quien murió en la batalla final, cada uno me dio un regalo…quizás lo más sorprendente fueron 3 cosas, la primera que Naruto el héroe de la guerra y mi mejor amigo, me dio el pergamino para aprender las 2 técnica firma de su padre, le pregunte porque me las daba y solo me respondio "creo que las necesitaras donde vas". _

_lo segundo fue ex-Emo de Sasuke y su hermana gemela Satsuki me dieron las técnicas de fuego de su clan._

_lo ultimo fue que su actual esposa y mi hermana aprendiz Sakura con Naruto junto con su esposa Hinata me forzaron a prometer ser el padrino de sus primer o mejor dicho de todos sus hijos._

_tambien lo que me sorprendio y mas que lo anterior fue que satsuki me hizo prometerle que si ninguno de 2 encontraban una pareja...lo intentaríamos...debo reconocer que siempre estuve enamorada de ella...pero nunca me senti digno de ella porque siendo realista...ella era la princesa del todo poderoso clan uchiha y yo solo un huerfano sin clan y sin nada que ofrecer...nunca supe si lo dijo porque me amaba...o porque me tenia lastima..._

_pero volviendo a mi historia durante mi camino me encontré con __una mujer joven y delgada, una estatura normal con el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, grandes ojos azules, vestida de Loli gótica pero con un cuerpo de muerte, era la primera vez que me encontraba con la __**Majin **__Mirajene y no fue un encuentro nada amistoso._

-¡hey!-grito Mirajene.

-¿hm?-fue lo que respondió Roy.

-¿Quién eres? Te vez sospechoso.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-solo soy un viajero en busca de un lugar para vivir.-dijo queriendo ocultar su pasado.

-mientes, puedo sentir una poderosa energía mágica dentro de ti…haz de ser un mago oscuro.-dijo y luego sonrió oscuramente.-así que te pateare el culo y te llevare con los caballeros runas.-dijo y uso su Take-over y saco su** Satán Soul** (que cabe decir no voy a describir…flojera mía).

Roy miro un momento a la chica peliblanca y comparo su poder…no era ni cerca de fuerte de cualquiera de los Akatsuki con los que peleo en el pasado y los revividos Edo Tensei de Kabuto.

-sigh…-suspiro y se dejó caer en posición de pelea.-como quieras mujer problemática "_ahora sé lo que me querías decir Shikaku-san cuando decías que las mujeres eran problemáticas…que descanses en paz bastardo perezoso_".-oro Roy por la memoria que tenia del perezoso Nara.

Mirajene se abalanzo sobre el a una gran velocidad, si Roy fuera una persona normal se habría impresionado…pero él no era normal, fue, junto a Sakura Haruno, alumno de la **Namekuji no Tsunade-Hime (**la princesa babosa Tsunade**) **y aprendió (a la mala y con mucho…mucho dolor) a pelear a un alto nivel, que muy pocas personas en el continente elemental y el mundo podían igualar.

Roy esquivaba fácilmente los intentos de ataque de la peliblanca…francamente Roy se sintió un poco decepcionado por el nivel y la falta de técnica de los ataques de la chica.

-francamente mujer…eres _patética_ eres la persona más débil que me he encontrado durante este viaje.-dijo con voz perezosa y dándole una mirada como la que le dio Madara a los kages cuando se aburrió de ellos, una que decía…"no vales mi tiempo".

Mirajene molía sus dientes de ira, este tipo la miraba hacia abajo, a ella la **Majin** de Fairy Tail una maga S-Class…su orgullo no permitiría que esto se quedara así concentro su poder mágico en su manos y ataco al peliblanco.

-**¡Soul Extintion!**-grito y lanzo una masa de energía hacia Roy, el susodicho suspiro y concentrando su chakra en su mano le dio un manotazo a un lado desviándolo y provocando una gran explosión en donde impacto.

-una vez más…_patético.-_repitió esas palabras a la chica que se quedó congelada…ese era uno de sus ataques más fuerte y él lo desvió solo de un manotazo.

-¡maldito yo soy **Majin ** Mirajene Strauss una maga S-Class de Fairy Tail!-grito presentándose.- ¡no dejare que un don nadie me vea como si fuera una cualquiera! ¡**Take-over satán Soul: Halphas**!**-**con eso sus orejas se cubrieron por escamas largas de color azul cielo, que se extienden hacia atrás, con bordes puntiagudos, que se parecen a las orejas de los elfos. También obtuvo una apariencia similar a la de una armadura en sus antebrazos y manos, así como en sus piernas. Con una gran cola del mismo color, robusta, aparentemente hecha de placas de metal o escamas. Su ropa también cambio y sus alas tuvieron similar patrón que su armadura y eran más grandes que su forma anterior.

Roy miro asombrado la trasformación de la ahora identificada para el Mirajene, pero solo vio un incremento que, si era grande, pero aún estaba alejado de los verdaderos S-Class que Roy y lucho en el pasado.

-puedes haber subido tu nivel de poder…pero eso no quita que eres una inexperta en pelear contra oponentes más fuertes que tu…y te comento que no sé cómo clasifican a los magos aquí para que una débil como tu sea S-Class, a lo mucho eres A-Rank y de los más bajos que conozco, pero eso no tiene relevancia aquí…tu querías una pelea.-dijo Roy sacando su intensión asesina asiendo temblar a Mirajane, era obvio que se pusiera así, en Fiore raras son las personas que utilizan ese método de intimidación y los magos normales no están acostumbrados a ello.-así que ven…pequeño demonio.-dijo burlonamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la **Majin **Mirajane, una de las magas principales de Fairy Tail termino derrotada y mallugada por Roy sin que la susodicha pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

-sigh…eso te paso por querer morder más de lo que puedes masticar Mirajane-san, no niego que tienes el potencial para ser una gran guerrera…pero te hace falta mucha experiencia.-dijo el peliblanco.

-tsk…-gruño Mirajane no podía creer que este tipo barrio el piso con ella sin ningún esfuerzo.- ¡cállate y dime quién demonios eres!-le exigió a Roy.

-un huérfano que se ganó la vida a costa de todo lo que podia...un enamorado no correspondio...un amigo fiel y un viajero solitario…ex-Shinobi S-Rank de Konoha del continente elemental y alumno de la legendaria **Namekuji no Tsunade-Hime** la mejor médico del continente elemental, soy considerado el 3° mejor medico de dónde vengo…soy **Shi no Gekai Roy (**Roy el cirujano de la muerte**) **si me traes un paciente aun casi muerto…puedo traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.-dijo aterrando a Mirajane, este tipo era del continente elemental…la cual estuvo en una sangrienta guerra no hace más de 5 años…y además es el temible y terrorífico **Shi no Gekai, **quien solo es superado en fuerza por los llamados kages y los 3 nuevos **Densetsu no Sannin.**

-"_jamás tuve oportunidad alguna contra él desde el principio…_"-pensó aterrada.-"_moriré…sin duda moriré…lo siento Lissana, Elfman…chicos…no volveré a casa_"-pensó llorando cuando sintió algo cálido y placentero en su cuerpo y miro al **Shi no Gekai** con una luz verdosa en su manos curándola.

-niña…si fuera otra persona…te abría asesinado.-dijo haciendo temblar a la **Majin.-**pero no soy así con gente que solo busca hacer el bien…además.-dijo con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.-eres demasiada linda que sería pecado capital matarte.-le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

-"¿_porque me sonrojo?…prácticamente me dijo que podía matarme…pero me dijo linda…y el no esta tan ma…espera, espera, mira… ¿Qué estás pensando?_"-pensó más sonrojada y mirando fijamente al peliblanco.

Roy termino de curarla y la ayudo a levantarse.-¿estas mejor?-pregunto con tono suave y preocupado.

-si...-susurro Mirajane mirando a Roy y viendo como el sol le daba un aspecto mas guapo haciendola sonrojar.

Roy lo noto pero no le tomo importancia...se habia cruzado antes con una chica llamada Kuroko que era medio masoquista, recordo que cuando la vencio en una pelea a toda regla le empezo a llamar Onii-sama con una cara totalmente lasciva...y eso le preocupo...lo bueno que ella encontro a unos familiares y se quedo con ellos pero dejo su formula Shiki para poder teletransportarse y saludarlo (acosarlo sexualmente) cuando quisiera...asi que nunca se molesto en ver un sonrojo de una chica como una señal de enamoramiento o interes sexual...no despues de Kuroko, claro esta.

-"_realmente nunca espere encontrarme con una chica que tuviera una tecnica similar a la del Yondaime_"-penso y luego temblo recordando cuando aparecia cuando se bañaba.-"_...es una buena chica...pero es espeluznante y un poco loca...pero es bonita...solo le falta madurar un poco y... ¿porque me siento exitado por pensar en ella mas madura y yo en un baño?_"-penso preocupado de que ella le pegara lo pervertido cuando su sensei era la auto-proclamada anti-pervertidos numero uno y los rompia (literalmente) cuando los encontraba haciendo algo inmoral.

sacudio sus pensamiento y miro a mirajane.-lo siento si fui muy rudo-se disculpo inclinandose un poco y se alejo del lugar.-bueno, nos vemos.-dijo y se alejo, Mirajane vio como se alejaba y entonces recordo lo que decia que buscaba un lugar donde vivir asi que solo por impulso le grito.

-¡puedes venir conmigo al gremio!-

-¿eh?-pregunto Roy volteandola a ver y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se ruborizo, pero empezo a hablar.

-b-bueno, dijiste que buscabas un lugar donde vivir...asi que pense que seria bien si vienes al gremio conmigo.-dijo Mirajane nerviosamente y maldiciendo eso ya que nunca le habia pasado eso.

Roy miro un momento y titubeo en responder pero lo hizo.-bueno, si no incomodo esta bien.-dijo y mirajane suspiro de alivo pensando que por un momento el rechazaria su invitacion.

**Flashback End…por el momento. **

-esa fue el primer encuentro con Mirajane Strauss.-dijo Roy.

-wow…fue particularmente…extraño y excitante su primer encuentro.-dijo Robert.

-si…hay pensé que por fin había encontrado mi lugar y a un chica para amar…-la cara de Roy se volvió sombría.-pero sin saber…iba a mi ruina…tanto sentimental como mental.-

Robert lo miro un momento y decidió servirle un trago para él y Roy.

**-**bueno…nadie dijo que la vida sería fácil chico…-dijo levantando la copa.-un pequeño brindis por los que caen en la misma desgracia que tú y para que nadie mas tenga que sufrir lo que tú tuviste que pasar.-

Roy respondió al brindis y dijo.-si…por ellos.-y tomaron de golpe el alcohol.

-bueno…después de eso que paso.-

-la cure y aun cuando han pasado 10 años…todavía no entiendo cómo me convenció para que fuera con ella a _Fairy Tail _ para que me uniera a ellos.-dijo y fue cuando ellos notaron a alguien más acompañándolos, era una persona flaca con un uniforme de escuela y unos auriculares de planta con borde azul y cabello azul.

-oh, perdón por escuchar…es que su historia era interesante y me quede clavado.-se disculpó el chico.

-no hay problema.-dijo Roy.-si quieres quedarte a escuchar, eres bienvenido…-

-Makoto Yuki.-se presentó.-un mago invocador que quería unirse a Fairy Tail…pero después de escuchar lo que tienes que decir de ellos…estoy reconsiderando mis opciones.-

-bueno…si quieres escuchar más, te invito.-dijo Roy mirando una ventana al cielo.-la noche todavía es joven y todavía tengo mucho que decir.-

-está bien, continúa.-hablo Robert y les sirvió más a Roy y Makoto.

-bueno ahora donde me quede… ¡ah, sí! El día que ingrese a Fairy Tail…-

* * *

**y listo!**

**bueno espero que les agrade esta nueva version del mi historia luego actualizare esta pero como dije en Espiritu roto no actualizare nadaa mas hasta octubre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas chicos, aqui con la nueva de la una hermosa mentira, bueno aqui vemos la llegada de roy a fairy tail, ademas este roy no es el mismo de los de mis otras historias, este es un huerfano del ataque del kyubi asi que a lo mejor es un descendiente de los senju o quizas...un ¿uchiha? quien sabe, por eso no tiene apellido y se presenta como shi no gekai roy, bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail o cualquier manga, anime o cualquie cosa que se me ocurra meter en esta historia...que quizas sean de to aru kagaku no railgun y one piece.**

* * *

**Flashback hace 9 años 11 meses aproximadamente.**

_Después de que tuviera dicho encuentro con Mirajane nos empezamos a conocer un poco más hasta poder hablarnos con informalidad, aún recuerdo esas sonrisas, las primeras interacciones entre nosotros, le dije sobre mi niñez en Konoha y como fui ascendiendo hasta ganarme mi apodo de __**Shi no Gekai**__ y mis acciones en la 4 guerra ninja hasta el día que deje el continente elemental._

_Y ella me conto sobre su infancia, la muerte de sus padre y como se encargó de sus 2 pequeños hermanos, Lissana y Elfman Strauss, su rivalidad con Erza Scarlet la conocida __**Titania **__de Fairy Tail, sus compañeros de gremio y muchas cosas más, hasta que llegamos a magnolia._

Roy y Mirajane llegaron a magnolia y tomaron rumbo hacia Fairy Tail.

-¿estas segura que me aceptaran aun con mi pasado?-pregunto Roy un poco nervioso.

-ya te dije que no te preocupes…además querías un nuevo comienzo…aquí en el gremio no juzgamos el pasado de uno.-dijo Mirajane.

-está bien creeré en ti.-

_Yo era ingenuo en respecto a relaciones…cabe decir que mis únicos reales amigos eran Naruto, Sakura y Hinata además de que mi sensei Tsunade era como una madre para mí sin mencionar mi amor no correspondido con satsuki y decir eso me condeno a mucho dolor en el futuro, después de caminar un rato más llegamos al gremio…Fairy Tail…no lo sabia en ese preciso momento, pero ese lugar en no mucho tiempo se volvería mi infierno personal._

-y aquí estamos…bienvenido a Fairy Tail.-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa que hizo a Roy ruborizarse.

Ambos entraron al gremio, solo para encontrarse con una pelea campal, Roy podía ver que incluso usaban sus magias para golpearse.

-Ehh… ¿Por qué se pelean?-pregunto Roy a mira.- ¿no deberías detenerlo o algo así?

-no, esto es normal aquí…incluso me sorprende que sean tan tranquilos en su pelea.-

-"¡_qué demonios!_"-pensó Roy de la imagen del lugar, en eso noto una presencia a su espalda y salto a un lado, miro a la persona y se encontró con una pelirroja y ojos marrones, Lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

_Esa fue la primera vez que vi a la __**Titania **__Erza Scarlet, debo reconocer que cuando la vi no me sorprendió mucho su belleza, pero si reconocer que era hermosa._

_-"estoy seguro si naruto no hubiera terminado con hinata...le hubiera gustado esta chica y mas por su fetiche con las pelirrojas"-_penso Roy mirando a Erza.

-¡estoy de vuelta!-y por solo decir esas palabras todo se detuvo en un instante, nadie respiraba, nadie decía nada.

-"_wow…tiene una autoridad tan alta como Tsunade-sensei..._"-pensó y luego miro la cara de terror de los miembros del gremio.-"_…y creo que también su forma de intimidar_"-con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Roy miro como los regañaba y en especial a 2 tipos, un pelirosa y un pelinegro…este último desnudo, ambos se abrazaban y le decían a la pelirroja que eran amigos.

-hey…mira-san.-hablo Roy.- ¿Quién es ella?-

-hmp…la Titania que te hable antes.-

-así que es Erza Scarlet… ¿pero porque le tienen miedo?-pregunto.

Mira le explico la actitud del caballero que seguía las reglas a raja tabla…y si alguien no las seguía…bueno despertaba al día siguiente con una contusión cerebral.

-ouch…-comento Roy de pensar en los golpe de Titania…y recordó la veces que su amada sensei lo golpeaba por andar de idiota.

Después de un rato la Titania noto la presencia de mira y la de Roy y se acercó a ellos.

-veo que regresaste con bien Mirajane-hablo Erza.

-tu igual…pelirroja Ginger.-dijo Mirajane provocando una marca de ira en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-aparte de Ginger sorda…realmente tu gente es baka ¿no?-se burló.

Roy miro todo con miedo, el aura de Erza era muy inquietante así que hizo lo más inteligente posible en esa situación…corrió como niña a esconderse detrás de unas mesas.

-"_ni puto me pongo en medio de 2 mujeres y sobretodo enojadas_"-pensó aterrado.-"_quiero vivir_"-lloro mentalmente, si algo tuvo en claro siempre…**siempre** fue que nunca, pero **nunca** te metas entre 2 mujeres enojadas.

Y la pelea campal empezó, Roy miro como volaban espadas y energía oscura por todo el lugar y lo único que podía hacer el gran **Shi no Gekai** era chuparse el dedo en posición fetal por recordarle muchos traumas con Tsunade con su _suave_ entrenamiento.

Luego una imponente y gigante figura detuvo la pelea y él las regaño, Roy salió de su escondite, miro un hombre casi tan viejo como lo fue Hiruzen o incluso más con tenia un sombrero de bufón y un traje morado con pantaloncillos cortos.

Lo primero que noto del hombre fue la inmensa energía que emanaba…casi tan alta como la del Ichibi…y eso era mucho en el estándar Shinobi, el susodicho noto a Roy y se acercó.

-hola chico, soy Makarov Drayer, maestro de Fairy Tail.-se presentó.- ¿podría saber que se le ofrece?-

-soy Roy…un ex-Shinobi.-se presentó, en ese instante la expresión de Makarov se volvió sombría.-no vengo en son de dañar…además…nunca me gusto la línea de mi trabajo, por eso me volví medico ninja para proteger vida en lugar de arrebatarla.-explico y la expresión de Drayer se suavizo.

-bueno, veo en tus ojos honestidad, así que solo te preguntare una cosa más… ¿cuál era tu apodo en el continente elemental?-pregunto curioso…no era ningún secreto para Fiore o el mundo lo que sucedió en ese lugar hace 5 años, francamente incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que solo los santo mágicos y mags del nivel de Gildartz eran los únicos que podían competir contra la elite de shinobis de por haya.

-bueno, ya que me está preguntado, me presento completamente, soy Roy, huérfano originario de Konohagakure no sato, alumno de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade Senju y mi apodo es **Shi no Gekai Roy,** soy un ex Shinobi S-Rank.-explico.

-Ohh, el tercer mejor medico de por esas tierras el llamado **Heaven Canceller** de la 4 guerra ninja.-dijo Makarov, Roy gano ese apodo igual ya que el junto a Sakura salvaron a miles ne shinobis al borde de la muerte gracias a sus habilidades médicas y de operación.

-así es…-dijo Roy y luego nervioso pregunto.-bueno…mira-san me dijo que podía unirme aquí, pero… ¿realmente puedo?-

-no sé, ¿tú quieres?-

-sí, quiero iniciar una nueva vida…quiero encontrar el amor, una familia y seguir ayudando a los otros con mis habilidades medicas.-dijo con convicción.

-está bien, estas dentro.-dijo asiendo ampliar los ojos de Roy.

-p-pero así nada más.-

-sí, aquí en Fairy Tail, no juzgamos el pasado de uno, ni sus pecados, solo su voluntad y tu chico veo una luz igual a de mis otros hijos.-dijo y extendió una mano a Roy.- ¿quieres ser parte de la familia?-

Roy suprimió unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, era aceptado, solo su gran amigo Naruto y su sensei le habían hablado así, Roy tomo la mano de Makarov y sonriendo.

-sí, quiero ser parte de su familia.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ahora, ¿Dónde quieres el sello del clan y de qué color?-pregunto sacando un marcador.

-en el bíceps izquierdo, de color negro.-dijo y después de tener el sello Makarov salto a la barra.

-¡chicos!-grito.- ¡tenemos un nuevo miembro del clan!-grito señalándome.-preséntate.-le hablo con una sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Roy y soy un médico de combate.-dijo.-uhh, no sé qué más decir.-termino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Luego de eso el gremio estallo en fiesta, alcohol, comida y peleas, fue divertido, conocí al Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, a los hermanos de Mirajene Lissana y Elfman, a Erza Scarlet y Levy Mcgarden, así como al pinchazo de Laxus y al pervertido y quizás mis únicos amigos que me queda en el gremio de Cana Alberona y Gildartz Clive._

**Flashback End.**

-así que…Makarov era un doble cara.-dijo Makoto.

-no, fue honesto en ese tiempo, pero era demasiado confiando de su familia que el pobre se vio manipulado por la voluntad del gremio.-dijo Roy tomando otro sorbo de ahora whisky…ya se habían acabado el ron.-así que no lo culpo de esa decisión.-

-tuviste un buen comienzo… ¿Cuándo fue que cambio todo?-pregunto el barman Robert.

La mirada de Roy se ensombreció.-fue justo el día en que "murió" Lissana.-

-¿el incidente con el rey de las bestias? –pregunto Makoto.

-sí, pero unos 5 meses antes de ese incidente Mirajane y yo empezamos a salir…-dijo.-sigh…fue un tiempo tan feliz el que viví…he…eran los mejores momentos de mi vida.-comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con la **Majin**?-pregunto Robert.-si mal no recuerdo en ese tiempo era una perra total y agresiva…-

-cierto, era una perra total…pero solo ocultaba su dolor…era como una máscara para que fuera fuerte por sus hermanos.-

-¿y cómo descubriste que tenía una máscara?-pregunto curioso Makoto.-leer una persona es fácil para mí por mi magia, por eso tengo curiosidad de cómo lo descubriste.-

-…lo supe desde la primera vez que no conocimos.-comento.-…de vuelta en casa tengo un amigo que sufrió lo que ningún humano debe sufrir, para ocultar su dolor uso una máscara donde se hacía pasar por el idiota y el siempre optimista pero…por dentro era una masa de odio a punto de estallar…si no me hubiera percatado de eso…quizás ni siquiera hubiera conocido a los de Fairy Tail.-comento.-…él tenía un poder que se basaba en sus emociones, cuando lo confronte por eso, estallo…-dijo y luego abrió su capa para mostrar una cicatriz de 3 garras enormes en su costado derecho.-estuve a punto de morir en ese momento…pero sirvió para que aceptara lo que negó por años y ahora incluso sé que formo una familia…-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-…el bastardo rubio se amarro a un bombón de mujer que realmente lo ama y tiene 3 hijas.-luego su cara se volvió triste y un aura deprimente lo envolvió.-que lastimosamente soy su padrino…la pequeñas demonios eran un dolor cuando eran de 3 años en ese tiempo…pero ahora tienen 16…y son una asesinas de hombres…-dijo como lamentando el hecho de ser su padrino.

-… ¿Por qué creo…que lamentas ser su padrino?-pregunto Robert.

Roy le dio una mirada de desesperación.-son el demonio en versión súper sexy, no tiene mucho que los visite gracias a la técnica del padre de Naruto y las muy hijas de su madre sabiendo que era un pervertido de closet, a propósito me incitaban…sin duda hijas de Naruto son.-dijo Roy dejando caer su cabeza en vergüenza y recordando cuando el bastardo rubio había inventado su **Orioke no Jutsu **y fue la primera víctima de dicha técnica.

-ejem.-dijo recomponiendo su postura.-regresando a lo de antes…lo supe por sus ojos, quizás su rostro, su voz y su aura mostraban que era una mujer fuerte y agresiva…casi tsundere…pero con muy poco dere, pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza sin fin que guardaba para ella misma.-

-veo que no era todo agresividad la **Majin**, je, realmente nunca descubres quien es en realidad una persona Ehh…-reflexionaba Robert.

-cierto, la verdad casi no he tenido amigos por lo mismo, mi magia se basa en las facetas de personalidad de mi ser y convocarla en la batalla, así que puedo ver quien usa una máscara y no, así que me es difícil hace amigos en los que pueda confiar.-comento Makoto con tristeza en eso Roy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-ouch-se quejó el peli-azul.

-no te pongas triste, si realmente no pudiste confiar en ellos, es que en un principio no lo merecían.-le comento.-el mundo es inmenso, encontraras amigos de verdad, nadie en este mundo está destinado a estar solo, somos nosotros los que nos rendimos cuando lo único que encontramos es dolor, tristeza y recurrimos a la soledad que aunque es lo que todo mundo anhela para no sufrir más, ninguna es capaz de soportarla.-comento sabiamente el peliblanco.-así que no te rindas gaki.-termino con una sonrisa.

-je.-sonrió igual la peli-azul.-tienes razón.-

-bueno.-hablo Robert.-ahora, dinos cómo fue que ese suceso y como terminaste en una relación con la **Majin.-**

Roy tomo otro trago de whisky.-todo empezó unos 2 meses después de haber entrado al gremio, Makarov me hizo un S-Class por mi experiencia en combate y por haber luchado en una guerra.-comento.-después del tiempo mínimo para que pudiera tomar misiones S-Class, me decidí ir a una…pero lo que no sabía era que me encontraría con el cuarto más poderoso de los principales demonios del libro de Zeref.-dijo con tono neutro.

-¿puedo saber con cuál?-pregunto Makoto.

-Belial.-comento.-Mirajane me acompaño a esa misión, fue ese día en caluroso de verano…maldito verano….-murmuro el cirujano de la muerte.-

* * *

**y hecho, espero que les guste y ahora vienen los arcos personales de Roy, debo repetir que el no va ha estar en los arcos cannon, quizas solo el de el festival de fairy tail, edoras y obviamente el de la isla tenrou, pero en ninguno de los otros se hara presente, ni siquiera en el de phantom lord.**


End file.
